


Ради победы Слизерина

by MilvaBarring



Series: Прядильный тупик [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Расшифровка" одного воспоминания</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ради победы Слизерина

_Снейп пошатнулся, его палочка отлетела в сторону, а сознание Гарри вдруг наполнилось чужими воспоминаниями: человек с крючковатым носом кричал на сжавшуюся от страха женщину, а маленький темноволосый мальчик плакал в углу... подросток с сальными волосами сидел в темной спальне и, направив палочку в потолок, сбивал мух... девочка смеялась над тощим мальчишкой, который пытался вскарабкаться на брыкающуюся метлу..._

**_Дж. К. Роулинг “Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса”_ **

 

Над опушкой Джей заложил вираж, и Лесси взвизгнула, крепче обхватив руками его шею. Прядь ее волос, выбившихся из косы, щекотно скользнула по его щеке. Метла стремительно летела к земле, едва-едва успевшей отогреться на мартовском солнышке, но уже усыпанной желтыми цветами.

Эта поляна была, наверное, единственной на окраине Запретного леса, где весной, под голыми еще деревьями, среди пожухлой прошлогодней травы распускались дикие тюльпаны. Лесси наверняка здесь понравится, в этом Джей даже не сомневался. Он выровнял метлу у самой земли, плавно затормозил – девушка спрыгнула на влажную глинистую почву, закружилась, взмахнув полами теплого плаща. На залитой солнцем поляне, где стена леса защищала от холодных ветров, плащи можно было снять. ("И не только плащи", – с ухмылкой подумал Джей). Он шагнул было к Лесси, намереваясь обнять ее, но тут от кряжистого ствола дуба отделилась тоненькая фигурка. Лесси замерла, раскинув руки. Джей расправил плечи и изобразил угрожающее лицо в надежде, что каким-то чудом оказавшийся здесь салажонок попросту сбежит, побоявшись связываться со старшекурсниками.

Впрочем, день уже был испорчен. Джей был стопроцентно уверен, что о существовании этой поляны не знает никто, и уж тем более любопытные мальчишки с младших курсов, обожающие совать свои носы в чужие дела.

Кстати, о носах. Тощий чернявый пацан, с наглым видом шагающий к ним, оказался никем иным как Северусом Снейпом со второго курса Слизерина. А значит, отделаться от него будет непросто: у этого полукровки из какого-то задрипанного маггловского района начисто отсутствовал инстинкт самосохранения.

– Маккинли, Александра, – поприветствовал их мальчишка с таким важным видом, что Джей рассмеялся бы, если бы не был так зол: какого хрена этот пацан называет Лесси по имени? Он ее имени вообще знать не должен, если учесть, что на Слизерине испокон веков было принято обращаться друг к другу только по фамилиям, и исключения делались лишь для очень близких друзей.

– Привет, Северус, – с улыбкой кивнула Лесси, и Джея кинуло в жар. Что это? Неужели он ревнует свою подружку к этому задохлику-малолетке?

– Ты чего сюда приперся? – прорычал он. Но мальчишка, ничуть не испугавшись, уставился на него и задал вопрос, от которого всякая чушь, вроде любви и ревности, мгновенно вылетела у Джея у головы:

– Хочешь, чтобы завтра Поттер свалился с метлы?

Хочет ли он?! Еще бы! И крайне желательно, чтобы этот вундеркинд от квиддича что-нибудь себе сломал. Лучше шею. Завтра полуфинал, и если Поттер не сможет поймать снитч, в финале Слизерин будет играть с Рейвенкло, а Гриффиндор останется в пролете.

– Я разработал заклинание, – продолжил Снейп очень серьезно и очень по-деловому. – На самом деле это не просто заклинание, а магическая формула, так называемая "цепь заклинаний". Проблема в том, что завтра меня не будет на матче. Филч назначил мне отработку…

– Постой-ка, а разве Поттер не должен отрабатывать взыскание вместе с тобой? – с надеждой воскликнул Джей.

– Должен, – буркнул мальчишка, – но не обязан. – Его отработку перенесли на вторник. Макгонагалл постаралась. – Он со злостью сплюнул на влажную землю. – Разве может "самый молодой и самый многообещающий ловец Гриффиндора" пропустить полуфинальный матч?

Вопрос явно был риторическим.

– Так что там за формула? – напомнила Лесси после недолгого, но выразительного молчания. – Джейсон будет на поле, так что произносить заклинания, очевидно, придется мне?

Лесси почему-то всегда называла Джея если не по фамилии – Маккинли, то обязательно полным именем.

– Вот. – Снейп порылся в карманах и вытащил замасленный клочок пергамента. – Тут все написано. Заклинание Staggerus раскачивает метлу из стороны в сторону. Culbuterrus – седок начинает заваливаться набок или назад. Strapparus – движения метлы становятся не плавными, а "дергаными". Importunarus – заклинание, мешающее седоку управлять метлой, потому что метла перестает слушаться команд. Vacillarus – то же, что и Staggerus, только раскачивание идет в другой плоскости. Ribaltarus – метла норовит перевернуться так, чтобы седок оказался вверх тормашками. Ффух, – мальчишка перевел дыхание и сунул пергамент в руки Лесси. – Порядок заклинаний в цепочке – произвольный. И вообще, чем хаотичнее чередование заклинаний, тем более непредсказуемым будет поведение метлы. Произносить формулу можно шепотом. И даже нужно, если ты не хочешь привлечь внимание соседей по трибуне. – (Лесси фыркнула). – Палочкой махать не надо, главное – это не сводить глаз с метлы. Формула будет действовать, пока сохраняется визуальный контакт.

Большинство из этих заклинаний Джей знал, но никогда не пробовал применять их к метлам. Это же надо было додуматься, а?!

– Но ведь должна быть и формула обратного действия? – поинтересовалась Лесси.

– Она есть, – кивнул мальчишка. – У каждого из этих заклятий есть контрзаклинание. Но вам их знать не обязательно. Чем меньше народу будет в курсе, тем меньше шансов, что эта информация дойдет до гриффиндорцев.

Джей снова почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу. Это намек? Снейп хочет сказать, что он трепло, да?

Но тут к нему вдруг повернулась Лесси.

– Слушай, Джейсон, – сказала она. – Давай, ты сядешь на метлу и мы проверим, как все это действует. Интересно ведь, правда?

– Ну уж нет! – помотал головой Джей и даже невольно попятился. – Мне же завтра играть. Еще не хватало что-нибудь себе вывихнуть перед матчем!

Снейп смерил Джея презрительным взглядом и снова обратился к Лесси:

– Я могу послужить подопытным кроликом, если хочешь. А если что и вывихну, так будет повод отвертеться от завтрашней отработки.

Повод, как же! Небось, хочет свою смелость продемонстрировать перед девчонкой!

Снейп повернулся к зависшей в воздухе метле. Лесси молчала: ждала, пока он усядется. Но Джей ждать не собирался. Он уткнулся ненавидящим взглядом в спину Снейпа и забормотал те из заклинаний, которые были ему знакомы:

– Staggerus-Strapparus-Culbuterrus! Staggerus-Strapparus-Culbuterrus!

Формула начала действовать, когда мальчишка уже перекинул правую ногу через метловище, но не успел сесть. Метлу резко повело в сторону, так что Снейп запрыгал вслед за ней на одной ножке, а затем она резко наклонилась назад, словно готовясь к вертикальному взлету. Бедняга попытался скинуть ногу с метловища, но метла рванула вверх, и парень повис на раскачивающемся из стороны в сторону древке, цепляясь за него руками и одной ногой.

Лесси прыснула, закрыв рот ладонью.

Снейп разжал руки и кулем рухнул на мокрую глину. Встал, отряхнулся, хотя это было бесполезно, и с очень решительным видом направился к Джею. Его обычно бледное лицо покраснело так, словно мальчишку в любой момент мог хватить удар.

– Мало тебе Оуэн пиздюлей навешал после прошлой игры?! – процедил он, уставившись на Джея горящими от праведного гнева глазами. – Еще хочешь?! Так получишь, если Слизерин опять проиграет по твоей милости…

Джей захлебнулся воздухом. Да как он смеет, этот малявка?… Как смеет обращаться к старшекурснику таким тоном? И такими грязными (нет, даже не грязными, "грязный" – это слишком слабое слово) словами?! Как смеет напоминать Джею о его позорном промахе по кольцу с десяти футов? Да еще при девушке?!

Он сжал правую руку в кулак, намереваясь хорошенько врезать в пачку этому мелкому засранцу, но тут в его левый бок уткнулся кончик волшебной палочки.

– Не дури, – шепнула Лесси Джею в ухо, для убедительности буравя палочкой его ребро, а затем, очень вежливо, обратилась к Снейпу: – Прости. Я представила на твоем месте Джеймса Поттера и не удержалась от смеха.

Снейп кивнул, хотя на его самодовольной роже было написано буквально следующее: "Я знаю, что ты лжешь, но на этот раз мне выгодно притвориться, будто я тебе верю".

– Ладно, проехали. Когда будешь произносить формулу, добавь в цепочку еще одно заклинание – Colpus. Оно нейтрализует наложенное на метлу заклятье амортизации.

– Чего-чего? – не понял Джей.

– Амортизации, – с нажимом проговорила Лесси, словно обращаясь к слабоумному. Теперь уже и она смотрела на Джея с явным презрением. – То самое заклинание, которое не дает тебе яйца отбить.

– Но ты ведь обязательно применишь эту формулу, да? Не забудешь? – нервно уточнил Снейп.

– Конечно! – заверила его Лесси. – Этого очкастого выскочку давно пора поставить на место. Падать ему в общем и не обязательно: главное – чтобы он подергался у всех на виду и не смог поймать снитч. А если все-таки свалится, я сумею плавненько спустить его на землю. Труп ведь нам не нужен, да? И ты не волнуйся, я найду, на ком потренироваться до завтра.

Мальчишка еще раз кивнул, повернулся и зашагал к лесу. Лесси и Джей в некотором обалдении глядели ему вслед.

– Ты не смотри, что он тебя младше, – горячо зашептала Лесси, постепенно повышая голос. – Все равно с ним лучше не связываться. Во-первых, ему покровительствует Малфой, уж не знаю, по какой причине. Во-вторых, он без тормозов. Ну, то есть, совершенно. И в третьих, каким бы чокнутым он ни был, ради победы Слизерина он готов разбиться в лепешку…

Снейп уже поравнялся с деревьями на дальней стороне поляны. Джей был уверен, что с такого расстояния он ничего не мог расслышать, но неожиданно мальчишка обернулся, поднес к губам сложенные "рупором" ладони и прокричал:

– Не-а! В лепешку пусть Поттер завтра разбивается. Ради победы Слизерина!

 

**Конец**


End file.
